Mixed Unit Tactics
|oblivion/lead = 1 |oblivion/skill = |oblivion/weight = 1 |oblivion/value = 5 |oblivion/id = |morrowind/lead = 1 |morrowind/skill = |morrowind/weight = 3 |morrowind/value = 25 |morrowind/id = bk_MixedUnitTactics v1 }} Locations Morrowind *Balmora, Dorisa Darvel: Bookseller *Ghostgate, Tower of Dawn Lower Level *Ghostgate, Tower of Dusk Lower Level *Indarys Manor, Manor Services *Tureynulal, Kagrenac's Library *Vivec City: **Arena Fighters Quarters **Vivec Fighters Guild **Jobasha's Rare Books (x5) **Library of Vivec (x6) *Randomized items ("random_book_imperial_hlaalu") **Falvel Arenim **Phane Rielle **Traldrisa Tervayn **Elo Arethan Oblivion *Cheydinhal in Mach-Na's Books. *Leyawiin in Southern Books *The Imperial City's Arcane University in the Lustratorium. *Imperial City, Temple District, in Seridur's House. *Sundercliff Watch, In the commanders quarters upstairs. Skyrim *Alchemist's Shack *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum. *Atheron Residence, Windhelm, on a shelf on the second floor. *Bards College, Solitude, on a bookshelf in the library. *Broken Oar Grotto, in Captain Hargar's quarters. *Brunwulf Free-Winter's House, Windhelm, on a bookshelf. *Castle Dour, on the table that has a map of Skyrim. *Castle Volkihar, on a shelf. *Chillfurrow Farm, inside the building. *Dragonsreach, Whiterun, on a shelf in the basement. *East Empire Company Office, Windhelm – A copy can be found here after completion of the quest Rise in the East. *Fellglow Keep *Fort Neugrad Prison, on a bookshelf. *The Frozen Hearth in Winterhold. *Haemar's Cavern, on a bookshelf. *Hall of the Dead, Whiterun, in Andurs' room. *Helgen Keep (during intro) – on bookshelf in first room of keep, top left (map) next to skull. *House of Clan Battle-Born, Whiterun, on a bookshelf on the upper floor. *Jorrvaskr, Whiterun, on a shelf on the left side of the dining area. **Another copy can be found on a shelf in the Living Quarters. *Aboard The Katariah during or after the quest "Hail Sithis!," on a shelf. Also found on a table next a map of Skyrim. *In Pinewatch Bandit's Sanctuary, on a bookshelf outside Rigel Strong-Arm's room and the path to the treasure room. *In Treva's Watch *In Whiterun Jail, on a table. *Wreck of the Brinehammer – Below deck, on a shelf where a Shrine of Kynareth is. Dragonborn *Morwen's House, Skaal Village; on a shelf. Contents The Legions could learn from the unconventional tactics used by the Khajiit in the Five Year War against Valenwood. I was stationed at the Sphinxmoth Legion Fort on the border near Dune and witnessed many of the northern skirmishes firsthand. The war started with the so-called "Slaughter of Torval." The Khajiit claim that the Bosmer invaded the city without provocation and killed over a thousand citizens before being driven off by reinforcements from a nearby jungle tribe. The Bosmer claim that the attack was in retaliation for Khajiti bandits who were attacking wood caravans headed for Valenwood. In the spring of 3E 396 the war moved closer to Fort Sphinxmoth. I was posted on lookout and saw parts of the conflict. I later spoke with both Khajiit and Bosmer who fought in the battle, and it will serve as an excellent example of how the Khajiit used a mixture of ground and tree units to win the war. The Khajiit began the fight in an unusual way by sending tree-cutting teams of Cathay-raht and the fearsome Senche-raht or "Battlecats" into the outskirts of Valenwood's forests. When word reached the Bosmer that trees were being felled (allegedly a crime in the strange Bosmeri religion), a unit of archers were dispatched from larger conflicts in the south. The Bosmer were thus goaded into splitting their forces into smaller groups. The Bosmer archers took up positions in the remaining trees whose branches were now twenty or more feet apart, allowing some light into the forest floor. The Bosmer bent the remaining trees with their magics into small fortifications from which to fire their bows. When the tree-cutters arrived the next morning, a half dozen Khajiit fell to the Bosmer arrows in the first volley. After that the Khajiit took large wooden shields from the backs of the Senche-raht and made a crude shelter. The Khajiit, even the enormous Senche-raht, were able to hide between this shelter and one of the larger trees. When it became apparent that the Khajiit would not leave their shelter, some Bosmer choose to descend and engage the Khajiit sword-to-claw. When the Bosmer were nearly upon the shelter, one of the Khajiit began playing on a native instrument of plucked metal bars. This was a signal of some kind, and a small group of the man-like Ohmes and Ohmes-raht emerged from covered holes on the forest floor. Although outnumbered, they were attacking from behind by surprise and won the ground quickly. The Bosmer archers in the trees would have still won the battle were they not having troubles of their own. A group of Dagi and Dagi-raht, two of the less common forms of Khajiit who live in the trees of the Tenmar forest, jumped from one tree to another under a magical cover of silence. They took up positions in the higher branches that could not hold a Bosmer's weight. When the signal came, they used their claws and either torches or spells of fire (accounts from the two survivors I spoke with vary on this point) to distract the archers while the battle on the ground took place. A few of the archers were able to flee, but most were killed. Apparently the Dagi and Dagi-raht have more magical ability than is widely believed if they were able to keep themselves magically silenced for so long. One of the surviving Bosmer told me that he saw a few ordinary cats among the Dagi and even claimed that these ordinary cats are known as 'Alfiq' and that they were the spellcasters, but Bosmer are almost as unreliable as the Khajiit when it comes to the truth, and I cannot believe that a housecat can cast spells. At the end of the day the Khajiit lost perhaps a half-dozen fighters out a force of no more than four dozen, while the Bosmer lost nearly an entire company of archers. The survivors were unable to report back before a second company of archers arrived and this strategy was repeated again, with similar results. Finally, a much larger force was sent and the Bosmer won that battle with the help of the native animals of Valenwood. That third skirmish and the Khajiiti response I will discuss in the second volume of this series. Appearances * * * cs:Taktika smíšené jednotky de:Mischtaktiken es:Tácticas de la unidad combinada en la Guerra de los Cinco Años, Volumen I fr:Tactiques d'unités mixtes ru:Тактика сводных отрядов